Southern Comfort
by Oona4
Summary: Summary: After tracking a rogue vampire he has been trying to find for over 50 years, Japer realizes he is once again outside Charleston South Carolina. The last time he here was before being changed by Maria, the last time he was ever happy and in love. Looking for Alex Murphy, a true monster, who feeds not only on humans, but female human's brutally killing them.


Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law

**This the story from the last "Southern Contest" it's going to be expanded but today it's being posted as it was submitted. I hope you like it. I thought some of you haven't seen before.**

**Jasper/Alice - Peter /Charlotte **

**Beta: Greeneyes84 **

**Southern Comfort**

By Oona4

Summary: After tracking a rogue vampire he has been trying to find for over 50 years, Japer realizes he is once again outside Charleston South Carolina. The last time he here was before being changed by Maria, the last time he was ever happy and in love. Looking for Alex Murphy, a true monster, who feeds not only on humans, but female human's brutally killing them only after torturing them to the point of insanity. If it is the last thing he ever does he will end him himself; because after all he is his sire.

Finding himself in the one place he swore to never return, he must make a decision; does he go on into the old city, where he had love and a future? Or does he allow the beast he hunts to once again prey on innocent girls?

"**Back Home Again"**

JPOV:

That smell, that beautiful smell; of magnolia's, salt air, and honeysuckle, in the cool night breeze. Driving me straight to my knees, the pain, and joy of it, combined to overwhelm me. My mind and heart were reeling from memories so sweet and anguish so painful I could barely keep my sanity. Maddie, oh my Maddie, my beloved little love.

My sweet, beautiful, and tiny, Madison Yvette Belvoir. My fiancée and the bell of this city. She was the one I wanted to spend my life with. Then the War happened and families were torn apart, either going Blue or going Gray. I had tried for years to block her out of my mind, but lately she has been creeping back in. Now I guess I can try to find out what happened to my little Angel. A heartbreaker if there ever was one.

Running into the city I come across a general store, gas station, and gift shop combination. I can drink Coffee and whiskeys, eat rare meats. I have finally perfected the best diet for me, animals are fine, but a criminal once every 8 months keeps me strong enough to interact with humans every day. While pouring my coffee I see a huge advertisement for a re-enactment starting tonight. I could not believe my eyes it was a _Civil War_ re-enactment, including my old regiment. Standing there staring at the poster I hear a voice "Which unit you in son?" Turning towards the voice I see a kind elderly man smiling at me.

"Sir I'm a Major in the South Carolina Sharpshooters.

"Son, you don't have your kit, are you joining us tonight and attending ball tomorrow?"

"Well sir I would love to do both but I fear in my travels I have lost most of my things". He stared at me and then blinked and shocked me something not easily done.

"My name is William Morgan III, and I run this here establishment, just so happens I am the local go-to man for all things Civil War. We had an order for a couple of Uniforms and complete kits but those boys cancelled today. So I have an offer for you. Would you join us tonight and be my guest at our full dress Ball? I have 2 kits and interesting enough 2 complete sets of uniforms for a Major"

It took all of five seconds to smile and hold out my hand. During the time it took to take my hand and really give me a gentleman's handshake I felt, fear, awe, honor, and respect. Puzzling to me, it's like he knows who I am.

"It would be an honor sir, I'm Major Jasper Whitlock"

While there I bought along with the outfits and kit, 4 days worth of clothes and 2 new canvas bags to store them in. New boots Army boots made like the 1860's and new western boots as well. Even bought Peter the same set. He offered and I accepted a ride to the encampment. Oh my I was suddenly taken back in time. I wish my brother Peter had come with me after all. He'll be sorry to have missed this. Before me was a complete camp circa 1861. Tents and campfires everywhere, in neat rows as far as the eye could see. We were using the back lands of Middleton Plantation and a more beautiful place would be hard to find. I remember a ball here days before I was changed. Maddie and I, waltzing to the music, she in her lovely green gown, and me in my dress uniform.

William and I made our way to officer's area; he was a General I learned when we got there. I was given a tent to myself, and orders to take over a company in the morning. I rested that night listening to sounds I had not heard for over 150 years.

In the Morning after meeting men, I scouted the camp satisfied there was no scent of Alex here. As I walked along I spied the vendor's area. Here you could find everything you need to be a re-enactor. As I meandered through the tents I suddenly heard a laugh and then a voice, a voice I knew I would never hear again. Following that sound I was soon at the tent where ladies were being outfitted for tonight's ball.

Imagine my utter shock at seeing a beautiful young lady the spitting image of my Maddie even down to the voice. She was laughing while they pulled the corset strings on a protesting young girl of about 15.

"Becky you better get used to it, no dress no ball"

"Alice! You are killing me" once again, she made sweet Alice laugh again. She spied me watching and her face lit up.

"You sir, I need a gentlemen's opinion". I looked into her eyes and time froze for a moment. In those precious seconds once again I was overwhelmed with feeling from another. This little Alice felt terror, then disbelief, awe, recognition and then most of all pure love. Now I was the one stunned.

"Yes my lady I would be most honored to give you my opinion" with an accent I had not used in years I kissed her hand.

Blushing sweetly she, spun poor Becky around, happily they had the dress on her at last. Becky was looking at me like I was a bug under a glass.

"You my dear child look lovely" I said with a wink causing the girl to burst into laughter.

"Ali, ok I can stand it. Now get out of it before I faint"

Bowing to them I continued on my way looking into tents and at the items for sale or being demonstrated. I hadn't gone very far when I felt a small hand on my arm. Looking down I saw Miss Alice right beside me walking in tandem with me.

"Why Miss Alice this is an honor. How may I help you?"

"Major is it? You can help me two ways kind sir, first by joining me for dinner tonight before the ball and if I may be bold if you would be my companion there tonight. It's hard to be single lady at these functions. All the creepers come out and it can be either dull or frightening".

Taking a few moments to ponder this I answered her "It would be an honor to be your companion tonight. As to dinner if I am not required to dine with my men that too would be delightful"

"Good it's all set then, here is my address in town I shall expect you at 6 sharp Major" she released my arm, curtsied and all but ran the other way. I was still shocked by all this she was the spitting image of Maddie. Reminding me I needed to do a little research on her today.

I spent all morning with the unit assigned to me. Nicer men you cannot have met. They know their role in this re-enacting world. Peter and I will have to join one; I know we would enjoy it.

Pulling out my cell phone after dismissing the men until the Ball tonight, I called my brother,

"Peter where are you? I'm in Charleston, yes I know, it shocked me too. Listen are you close enough to come here. I smelled _him_ nearby, but I need you Pete. There are people and things here that we must deal with at last. Yes here is where I am. I'll have a Captains uniform for you brother, we are attending a Ball tonight. See you in 3 hours then" Peter had been doing background checks where we thought he might have been. But maybe we'll end this here in our hometown.

He was coming and was close enough to make it here. I hurried to the General's tent catching him before he went back to his shop and apartment above.

"General Sir would you have a Captains uniform, I could buy or rent tonight?" I ask as soon as we entered.

"Why yes I do, a fancy one and a plain one. Do you want both?"

"Sir my brother Peter will be here in 2 hours and yes I would love both"

After getting me all I needed for Peter, I left saying we would see him tonight.

Meeting Peter at the encampment and both of us getting dressed in our finery I told him everything from the odd feelings I was getting to Maddie's look alike. He pondered that for awhile as we walked to the General Store for a lift to the Battery and Alice's house. Meeting the General, who once again expressed the same emotions he had upon meeting me, we rode with him into the night. How very strange I thought.

Dropping us off right along the Battery wall we both stood for a few minutes lost in our memories.

"Jazz is our home still here?"

"Peter we are a block away and it's not far from Alice's home if I recall correctly, let's walk by, and see"

We didn't stand out; the city was full of uniforms tonight there were at least 6 parties going on before, and after the Grand Ball. It made for a sad night seeing all the men it was just like the real thing. We stopped in front of our childhood home. New paint colors and landscaping but it was there. "Water's Edge" my grandfather had named it because then it was on the water's edge. By the time we were born it was back 1 block, the battery sea wall had been built. But the family still called it that. On the gate my father had made in New Orleans was the plaque "Water's Edge" I felt the tears in my eyes and Pete was already sobbing softly.

"Pete I wonder if they know how loved this home was? And who owns it now?"

"Jasper we need to find out if it ever comes on the market let's buy it" I agreed.

Walking a few hundred yards there was an alley with smaller townhomes just as old as our home was. I was stopped dead Alice lived in Maddie's house. How odd was this? We looked at each other and then walked up the steps to the carved front door. On the long porch was a jostling board, golly could it be the same one Maddie and I sat on in the evenings?

I had called Alice and told her my brother was here so she would be expecting us both.

The door opened and standing there was a vision I never thought to see. Alice in a beautiful gown of Emerald green taffeta looking like my darling did at our last Ball. In fact the dress looked identical.

"Gentlemen come in, supper is ready" Alice swept into the house ahead of us. There standing near the stairs was another beautiful lady in rose color gown. Blonde and beautiful, with Alice's lovely eyes, she looked like Maddie's sister Susannah.

"May I present my sister Charlotte?" I kissed her hand then Peter did too lingering on her a bit longer.

"A pleasure, I am Major Jasper Whitlock and this is my brother Captain Peter Whitlock"

We then moved into the dining room where a feast was waiting. Lucky for us rare roast beef and lamb were on the sideboard. We laughed and listened to the sisters tell us about the Ball, making dresses for 16 ladies. Finding their own great grandmother's Ball gowns lovingly preserved in a trunk in the attic. I knew I had seen that dress. So they were Maddie's great Granddaughters? Irony didn't seem to quite cut it.

We were given a tour of the house, not much had changed except plumbing and lights. Along with more modern furniture but the house was still there, in all its glory.

A horse carriage was waiting outside for us. Alice sat with me and Charlotte was very happy to be with Pete. We looked quite dashing arriving this way with two lovely ladies on our arms.

"**The Ball"**

Entering the ballroom, it took my breath away. Hundreds of officers and beautiful ladies all decked out in their finery twirling around to music it broke my heart to hear even today. Peter touched my back and I snapped out of my memories. Took Alice's hand and lead into a waltz, Peter did the same with Charlotte. We danced the next three dances then Alice asked for punch. Getting off the dance floor we let the ladies lead us to the refreshments. The each grabbed a plate for us as well. Happy they had a few things we could eat we fit in with everyone else.

I spied the General in a group of ladies, whatever he was saying they were hanging on every word. Alice touched my arm "Major could we four have a stroll through these lovely gardens before dancing some more?"

"Why yes Miss Alice I think that would fine"

After walking a few minutes relishing the beauty of the setting we came across two secluded benches.

"Would you care to sit ladies?" Peter asked them before I could.

"Yes indeed, how did our ancestors breathe in these stays?" Charlotte said but I really thing she was just thinking out loud.

Alice seemed to need to say something so I turned to her, looking right into her lovely eyes. What a paint store we passed had on display called Charleston Blue, almost but not quite Wedgewood color. Whatever they were perfect, for me anyway.

"Major, Captain, I must ask a couple of questions, please, be honest with me"

"Yes we will" we both said together making the girls laugh.

"Have you seen these dresses before Jasper?" Before I could answer she hurried on,

"My great grandmother lived a long time, she kept a diary did you know?"

"No I did not" wondering where this was going and afraid I might know anyway.

"Well she did. Now I must go back in time for it all to make sense. Char and I have been doing research every day since we opened that trunk three weeks ago. There are many trunks up there in the attic each from the lady of the house. All the way back to the Revolution boys. Some things so old they can't be touched. Charlotte and I decided we would donate some things to a museum that knows what to do with textiles that old. That being said we kept things and donated others.

Coming across Gt. Grandmother Maddie's trunk was a real find, these two dresses, and two others, both wedding gowns. Why she had two we don't know. But wrapped in the one white dress was a diary. In the diary were six pictures. Maddie, Susannah, two gentlemen in uniform and the last two couples together" here she took a breath, stopped talking for a few minutes lost in her memory of what they found.

I looked at Pete, he was looking at me. Nodding I agreed if they know they know. Lies won't do this time. We will have to play this hand out to its end.

"Sorry boys I was lost there for a moment" Peter had stood up and was leaning against a tree. Charlotte came over and took Alice's hand giving Alice the fortitude to finish her story.

"In her diary she tells of a wonderful older woman who was a shaman I guess you would call her today. Born here in Charleston to slaves she was a freed woman when Maddie was a young girl. Had a little house right on the edge of town, where she would tell fortunes for a few coins. She was a legend and we learned there is a nice tribute to her at a local museum here as well. Anyway Miss Carra as she was called had sessions with Maddie and Susannah before both were married a year later. Maddie was engaged to a handsome man, from right here. He joined the Army, the Sharpshooters when the war started. He disappeared on a training run. No matter where they looked and even after the war his family searched the records of all POWs he was never found, his brother joined the same unit months later and too disappeared into thin air. Their mother never left her bed after that, only to attend her daughter's wedding. Susannah was secretly in love with the second son, but I doubt he knew it."

She was looking at us both now and I was frozen in place, pretty sure Peter was too.

"Miss Carra told both girls to marry and have happy lives, they would have daughter who would have daughters and so on. She said one day a hundred and fifty years or so later, both these fine men would come home at last. They couldn't come before because they had been changed into something dark and evil. But with time would overcome this and be able to live an almost normal life. They would come seeking a monster, which kills women. They would rescue Maddie's "daughters" and make them into something they would have forever. That the Major loved her very much, his brother the Captain loved Susannah as much as she loved him but never told her. They would tie up all the loose ends and make peace with the city. The girls would know them on sight, what they are, and how they got that way. Would be willing to go with them forever, and where ever they went from now on. There is a letter for both men up in that trunk as well. Maddie died at age 60 from cancer, we call it today; she had been a widow for 10 years. Her last words were "oh my Jasper". Susannah died a year later, she had been married a year when her husband was killed by a runaway carriage right outside their home. Their daughter was General Morgan's Grandmother. He is family too. I showed him the letters and the pictures. He too has heard the legend and has seen the pictures of these two fine officers."

She stood up and paced for a minute turning to me "Now I'll ask you once more Major have you seen this dress before?" She flipped her fan open looking at me above it.

"Yes darling I have, right here in this garden, the night I was engaged to your Maddie"

Charlotte burst into tears, Alice was already crying. I stood up and took Alice into my arms "Little one do you know what you have just told us?"

"No not really" She said very softly.

"You told us we have a future with you two, we will know love and happiness again. You have given us a reason to keep living ladies"

Peter was comforting Charlotte and by now I had Alice wrapped in a deep hug.

"Now ladies may we stay for awhile and see this diary, these trunks? I might be able to fill in some blanks. Our families came here together from England in 1745. So we know a lot of the history of both families. Also who owns our home now?"

Charlotte answered "You do, it keeps being left to you and your descendants. Your mother set it up that way. Right now it's rented but the lease is up next week. We manage the house, so it's really yours.

We stand there in shock, the house is ours? Could we live here? Winter of course but not in summer, the sun depletes our energy. Plus hunting would be harder with a thousand tourists here. But winter yes I would love that. Looking at Peter I see the longing in his eyes too.

"Alice we will try to live here but only in the winter months, we usually go up north way up north where hunting is a given. We hunt only animals mostly girls; so do not fear us." I added just in case.

"Major I believe there is something else in those letters and diary, something about a kiss between mates is it? This kiss makes it binding I believe changes our very blood? Now before we test that theory I believe you promised me all the waltzes?"

Taking my arm she leads me inside followed by Peter and Charlotte close behind. Alice and Charlotte had the use of a fan down pat. It was like I was back in time. We passed the General I noticed him watching my every move. So he knows or thinks he knows me. Well nephew of mine we will talk soon. Tomorrow we'll go the churchyard cemetery and visit mama at last. I can do it now and if I can Pete can.

"Tomorrow Alice, can we stay with your girls for a few days, get our bearings, we are here on business, and need to work on that as well?"

"Jasper, are you tracking the monster? Is he here in Charleston?"

"Yes Alice he is, we have scented him. I want to end this chase. We have been tracking him for years, and he is always one step ahead of us."

"Now About tomorrow Jasper, it's homecoming weekend. Meaning this is the weekend we clean the headstones and leave the floral arrangements. Your family is next to ours may we help prepare theirs too? I'll pick up extra flowers when I get ours if that's alright with you"

"Alice my dear that is wonderful of you" We were dancing or I would have kissed her right there in front of everyone.

Peter and I changed partners twice before the dance was through. There were toasts in honor of the regiments and our veteran ancestors. Many a tear was shed by all. At last we ended singing the songs made popular at the time. Our carriage returned for us. The driver took us along the Battery and through the oldest part of town. You could hear the music just winding down from the parties all over old town. As we arrived at the girls home Alice turned to me,

"Jasper, Peter, come in please. Let us run you back to camp to pick up your things. It will save you going back tomorrow morning and finding a ride here. We have guest rooms and we all are tired. Say you'll stay here tonight, give us a chance to get out of these dresses', and we'll head out to Middleton".

"We would be honored ladies" Peter answered before I could move my lips. He nudged me with his boot, sniffing the air, like he was scenting the magnolias. I caught it too the faint scent of Alex our prey, near our ladies home. Yes we'd be staying here tonight after all.

"**Aftermath"**

Seeing them in jeans and tees was a surprise, so far I had only seen period dresses. They looked so young and innocent. Grabbing the car keys off the table in the entry Alice lead us, still in our uniforms to an older but nice SUV. The ride to Middleton took about 20 minutes with the surprising traffic for 1 am.

Arriving there we parked and went to my tent. The girls sat on camp chairs outside while we dressed and packed it all at vampire speed unseen by anyone. As we exited the tent a truck pulled up and a few men of the company jumped out and in minutes the contents were stowed in the truck bed and the tent taken down and packed away in the canvas bag. Shaking hands all around we followed the girls back to their car.

The house was quiet and we did not smell Alex anywhere near it now. Still it worried me that he had been near here. I hoped he was not interested in them because he scented us here tonight. We would have to stick to them like glue tomorrow and then hunt him at night.

"Boys, here is your room for tonight. Bath's across the hall. I'm next door Charlotte is across. Sleep well and we'll see you in the morning" We both got a kiss on the cheek, before they went to their rooms. As soon as they were out of sight, we flew around the house locking doors and windows. Then as silent as a breeze we were back upstairs. This room had twin beds with high headboards at least 100 years old. New pillow top mattresses made resting a pleasant change from camp beds and resting under a tree.

"Jasper I love Charlotte, I felt the pull tonight when I kissed her hand. Did you feel anything?"

"Yes Peter the moment I saw Alice, my body felt like it was hit by a truck. Dancing with her tonight it was all could do not to carry her off and ravish her. It's more like a mating wrecking ball, than a mating pull. At least for me and yes I love her too".

Then I was lost to memories so sweet, I could not tell when the past began and the future ended. The closest I have been to full out dreaming since my change.

Tomorrow we begin our new life Peter and me, happy at last. We just need to eliminate our "Old friend" and marry these darling ladies. Just like the liquor "Southern Comfort" they make us smile.


End file.
